1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are information processing systems for managing position information of a terminal device, indoors or outdoors.
As a technology related to such an information processing system, for example, there is known an information processing apparatus for displaying an indoor map or an outdoor map, with the use of a terminal device that can receive positioning signals for indoors and positioning signals for outdoors (see, for example, Patent Document 1). By using such a technology, a service of detecting identification information sent out from a transmission device to detect the position information of a user, may be provided in the future.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-59203